charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Shax
Shax was literally an Evil wind that blows, he was the personal, demonic assassin of the Source of All Evil. He appears as an evil personification of the air, supernaturally appearing and disappearing in sudden gusts, and kills his targets with large blasts of wind summoned through his hands. Powers & Abilities Shax was a very powerful all grey-skinned Upper-Level demon, thus his powers were very strong. Although it wasn't clear how much control over the air Shax had, there were two noticeable aerokinetic powers he possessed. One of them was the power to cast himself into the air, so that he could move himself anywhere in the world. The second was a concentrated blast of wind, which could deliver a lethal blow to a witch/demon on contact. Image:ShaxWind.jpg|Shax as Wind Image:ShaxVan.jpg|Shax vanquished on the Live News Image:Shaxvan2.jpg|Shax outside hospital while being vanquished by Prue and Piper Image:Shaxvan3.jpg|Shax being vanquished at hospital Image:ShaxManor.jpg|Shax corporealizes in Manor just before attacking Prue and Piper Image:ShaxManor2.jpg|Shax before attacking Prue and Piper Image:ShaxPrue.jpg|Prue just before getting hit with Shax's Blast of Wind Image:ShaxPiper.jpg|Shax's Blast hits Piper Image:ShaxPruePiper.jpg|Shax completes his assignment Image:ShaxPrue1.jpg|Shax looks at Prue and Piper after completeing his assignment Image:Shax1.jpg|Shax corporealizing in Phoebe's premonition just before attacking Paige for the first time... Image:Shax2.jpg|Shax on rooftop just before firing at Paige Image:ShaxCole.jpg|Shax attacked by Cole Appearances Although Shax only appeared for 2''' epsiodes through out the series run of ''Charmed'' he was the main antagonist during that period and had a dramatic effect on the rest of the show and the sisters lives. His first appearance was in "All Hell Breaks Loose" and had been assigned to kill a doctor who was under the Charmed Ones' protection. He first attacked the Charmed Ones, Prue & Piper Halliwell whilst Phoebe was searching for a vanquishing spell for him in the Book of Shadows. He managed to fatally wound the both sisters, but didn't manage to kill either of them due to Phoebe's timely appearance with the spell. Unfortunately, Phoebe said the spell alone and so only managed to wound him without the Power of Three. After being healed by Leo afterwards, Prue and Piper follow him outside and got attacked again, but Piper managed to blow him up. Unfortunately, the pseudo-vanquish was accidentally captured on film by a local news reporter who streamed the footage live onto television screens across San Francisco. He appeared for a third time when the sisters went to collect the doctor again from the hospital. Once again they were forced to vanquish him outside, this time with the aid of the spell but whilst Piper and Prue were present Phoebe was in the Underworld with Cole and so the spell still only wounded him. As a result of exposing the existence of the supernatural, the Source (using the upper-level demon Tempus) was forced to rewind time to before Shax was wounded for the first time. Unaware of the change in the timeline, Shax returned and successfully carried out his hit when he fatally wounded both Prue and Piper after blasting her through a wall in their family home. Since Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, where the timeline had not changed she didn't know when to go back to the overworld and so must've reappeared late, allowing Leo to only heal one sister, his wife Piper. Because of this Prue died and Shax became the only demon to ever permanently kill a Charmed One, thus shattering the sisters' Power of Three bond. Charmed "All Hell Breaks Loose", Prue: Dr. Griffiths You're a healer, you do good. Now, either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that Demons don't want you to save. In Charmed Again Part 1, Phoebe met Paige at Prue's funeral after the girl had been drawn there accidentally by Piper's casting of the "To Call A Lost Witch" spell, little did they know however that she was their younger half sister. Phoebe had a premontion of Shax returning to finish Paige off on a rooftop in the same fashion he had with Prue. Luckily however Phoebe and Cole managed to rescue her and wound Shax again after Phoebe had uttered the spell again. His final appearance was almost immediately after the Charmed Ones had been reconstituted. He attempted to kill the girls in the attic but luckily they'd already led Paigeto the Shax section in the Book of Shadows and instructed her to chant the incantation on it in sync with them. Hence, with the new Power of three, Shax was vanquished once and for all, prue's death had been avenged and Paige had experienced her first Spellcast/Vanquish/Demonic encounter. Lastly, Shax also appears in the Charmed novel, "Charmed Again" by Elizabeth Lenhard, which retells the events of Prue's murder, her subsequent burial and Shax's final vanquish by the three youngest Charmed Ones. Image:Bosshax.jpg|Shax in the daylight. Image:Shaxmanor.jpg|Shax entering the Halliwell Manor... Image:ShaxLeo.jpg|Leo jumps on Shax Image:ShaxLeo2.jpg|Shax looks at the Charmed Ones as they run up to the attic Image:Shaxbe4van.jpg|Shax just before vanquish Image:Shaxfinalvanquish1.jpg|...Shax in the process of being Vanquished... Image:Shaxfinalvanquish2.jpg|...Shax is finally vanquished by the newly reconstituted Power of Three.]] Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) '''Shax :The Source's :Assasin :D'emonic hitman called :out for only the top :assignments by :the Source. :'C'''orporealizes out of :wind and air. Method :of attack is a ferocious :blast of wind that can :be lethal to it's victim. :To vanquish '''Shax chant: :'I's a demon of :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell. Notes *Shax came fourth in a poll of the "Top 10 Villains" in Charmed, conducted by Charmed Magazine and Living (the UK broadcaster of the series). Drawing on his high ranking in demonic hierarchy, his ability to kill one of the Charmed Ones, and his frightening appearance , the poll concluded "he is one very dangerous demon". Although he seldom spoke, his "memorable quote" also his only line on the show, "the end", uttered after fatally wounding Piper and Prue. *Shax is one of many demons and warlocks who has a page dedicated to him in the Charmed Ones' "Book of Shadows" (a magical tome detailing the many magical beings present in the show's fictional universe). The page, however, is only ever revealed on-screen (despite being referenced to on the show) in a special features documentary on the eighth season's DVD. It was one of the pages from the little Charmed Magazine BoS and was included in the Charmed Stickers collection. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Book of Shadows